1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for cooling a vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Background Art
The cooling of electrical energy storage devices of modern motor vehicles poses special demands on account of the sometimes high power density. Such energy storage devices can be used as batteries for electric or hybrid vehicles, among other uses. These can be lithium-ion batteries, supercaps, fuel cells, conventional rechargeable batteries, or combinations of such elements. A number of proposals for efficient cooling of such components are known, although these are often laborious or costly to produce. For example, cooling plates for electric elements have been proposed that are assembled from two halves, with passages for conducting a coolant being introduced into one of the halves by milling.